Rain
by drama50
Summary: Rain pelted the windows softly. It only ever rained when Demyx was either upset or angry. Glancing to the ground, he saw a flash of steel-blue hair. Zexion, the one he wanted for himself. Late Dexion day! Now a 2-shot, but has the 1-shot at the end...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It's Biko-kun. Biko-chan is currently unavailable because she is currently tied up at the moment. So I shall be talking today.**

**Disclaimer: We under no circumstances own Kingdom Hearts...For certain reasons... **

**BC: MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH...MHMHMELPMEMPPEMEEMGG**

**Shut up... Also...if you liked the original rain...that is the bonus one-shot remix(Chapter 3)  
**

* * *

Demyx stared at his window to Kingdom Hearts, sighing. Rain pelted the windows softly. It only ever rained when Demyx was either upset or angry. Glancing to the ground, he saw a flash of steel-blue hair. Zexion, the one he wanted for himself. Watching the teenager run in the rain broke his black heart. (Since they don't have a heart and think the have feelings I'm going to call the Black Hearts). With a quick wave of his hand, the rain around Zexion stopped. Zexion simply bowed his head and went on his merry way. Demyx knew that the bow was for him.

_**Could I?  
Could I just find a way?  
I'd find you everyday  
and we could alter time **_

Rain continued to pelt. Demyx still stared out the window. He'd been like this for days. And so had been the rain. It let up for very short times when he saw Zexion move across the grounds, nodding his head to Demyx. He watched the boy reading his book. His black heart almost stopping when Zexion looked him in the eyes. Sometimes Demyx felt like Zexion really understood him and the rain. (If you could count sitting in the rain) Everyone else just ignored him when it was raining. _  
_

_**But  
I've come to find  
Everyone's gone away  
**_

The blond looked out the window and the rain began to gully wash. Zexion was no where. He searched the ground with his eyes and no one. This scared him. He quickly ran from the window sill and up the stairs to his crush's room. He rapped his fingers on the door. He heard coughing then feet shuffling.

"Zexion! What's wrong?" Demyx let himself in.

With all his might, Zexion wanted to yell 'IM SICK YOU IDIOT!' but he was sick and didn't want to hurt his favorite blond.

"I'm just a little sick. That's all." Zexion wobbled a bit.

"That's not a 'little sick' Zexion. You need to go back to bed." Demyx tossed the always-depressed teen over his shoulder and summoned a Dark Corridor leading back to his room.

"Demyx, why are we in your room?"

"Because it's soundproof. No sound comes in or out. That way you can relax. Well, if you find rain relaxing…" He motioned to the widow. "Apparently they don't have soundproof glass."

"No, the rain is fine. I love it." Demyx blushed and was thankful that Zexion was on his side so he couldn't see the red face.

"Do you need anything?"

"Something warm, maybe?" Demyx smiled and ran out. He was putting on a smiling face for the sick teen but turmoil brewed within him. He knew it was his fault that Zexion was sick. He just wanted to please him, which Demyx thought was sweet. Maybe Zexion liked him too.

Demyx stood on his toes and grabbed Zexion's tea from the top cabinet.

It was his fault that Zexion was bedridden and in agony. Him and his stupid water. When ever Roxas got sick Axel saw able to warm up their room with his fire. He wished he could look up to his friend, but how? He just made everything wet and cold. He got the one person he cared for sick.

Demyx turned the doorknob and entered his room. Zexion was sitting on the window sill looking out. He was mumbling to himself.

"I should've just ignored the door. Now I'm just a burden. What a drag being a burden on the guy you like. I just did this to myself. It's my problem." He turned around to see the boy he was 'being a burden on' standing in the door frame with tears in his eyes.

"Dem..."

"Do you really?"

"Wha?"

"Do you really like me?" Zexion blinked and moved closer to the blond.

"Yes, Demyx, yes I do." He stood on his toes and kissed the lips he wanted.

_**So this may be the time  
For the perfect crime  
**_

Demyx hungrily ripped off Zexion's clothes as their lips were connected. Leaving the pale lips he traveled down to Zexion's neck and kissed it everywhere. His hands were still removing his clothing as he attached himself to the slate-haired boy chest suckling on every piece of skin he could find. Zexion moans were all that could be heard. As Demyx's mouth dealt with Zexion's top half, Demyx brought his hand to Zexion's entrance and pushed two fingers into the tight spot. Zexion moaned/screamed. The blonde simply cooed to the teen and licked his ear distracting him once again, inserting a third finger.

_**Yes, this is perfect  
(This is!)  
Our Medicine  
(This is!)  
Our time to...  
**_

"Zexion, are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Just let me know if you're in any pain, in the slightest way, okay?"

"Mhm." Demyx pushed himself in all the way._**  
**_

_**Medicate! **_

Zexion screamed.

"Zexion calm down…calm down my sweet." Pulling Zexion onto his lap, Demyx continued to coo into Zexion's chest.

When the tears stopped Zexion tugged on the long hair his hands were knotted in and Demyx nodded his head. He slowly pulled out and the back in. In and Out.

_**Here with me,  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate **_

Zexion tugged again and Demyx sped up. Finding his sweet's sweet spot he thrusted into it, constantly abusing it.

"h…harder…faster…please Demyx…PLEASE!" Zexion moaned out yelling at the end. Demyx groaned at the fact the Zexion's hands would constantly pull at his hair. Kissing Zexion again, he thrusted his hardest into the boy and, without warning, Zexion came screaming his love's name.

Demyx just blinked. 'I did it. He's all mine. No one else's. I have him all to me.'

'The perfect boy I have always loved is mine. ' They both thought.

_**Come Day  
You'll say you cannot stay  
What's more I'll feel the same  
It happens every time  
So, I've come to find  
Everyone goes away  
I'm destined to remain  
You were never mine  
So you were perfect **_

After a few seconds, after he paused, Demyx continued his ministrations. Zexion was still gripping his hair. Finally he came into Zexion. Zexion arched his back as the Demyx filled his body. 

_**(This is!)  
Our medicine  
(This is!)  
Our time to,  
Medicate,  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
**_

_**Medicate **_

While he still could, Demyx pulled out and kissed Zexion every licking of the boys' come as he trailed up his stomach.

"I love you Zexion. I love you so much."

"But we can't Demyx. We can't. Ever."

"But I feel like I can when I'm with you. I can't describe it. All this rain is because of you-"

_**Can you describe what it's like?  
I feel nothing  
Can you feel this?  
Does it sting?  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
(Can you tell me how it feels?)  
I feel nothing at all  
(Can we pretend this is real?)  
I feel nothing **_

"-but I love you anyway, you idiot." Both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_**Medicate,  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Oh! **_

_**You don't even know my name  
You don't even know my name **_

_**Oh!**_

As the teen's slept, the rain stopped and Kingdom Hearts stirred.

_**Medicate!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AS you can...not a lot of sex...that is why she is tied up:D**

**Hope you liked and YOU BETTER REVIEW! Or I'll tie you up too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I finally escaped from Biko-kuns ropes:)**

**BK:Damn...**

**And here is the new chapter...this has been made from a one-shot into a two shot...**

**BK: Also...I forgot to mention that I did not mention that we DO NOT own the song Medicate...but for this chapter, we do not own KH or The Reason.**

**:(...PLEASE REVIEW~It makes me feel better**

* * *

Zexion glared at the book in his hand. The book talked about hearts and love and it made him sick. He was incomplete. All logic proved that if you are incomplete you are nothing. No one cares. But, Demyx cared. He cared and loved him even with their "black hearts". But, the Schemer felt as if he was just leading the blonde over a cliff. When he has said 'I Love You,' he didn't know what he was saying. I was just three words.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

Soon it began to eat him up. Demyx would constantly tell him how much he loved him. He simply smiled his smirk. Watching Demyx play his sitar, bounce around, _act_ like he had feelings was killing him. He had tried to get rid of the logic side to his life and he ended up no where. Nothing worked. He couldn't change the way he or his logic was. __

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
**_

"Zexion, do you love me?" An innocent voice rang through the quiet library.

"Demyx, we can not love. I'm sorry."

"But the words. Just say them."

"I can't. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I cannot say that either." Tear began to fall from the ocean eyes of the blonde.

"Why! You told me that one night! Why can't you say it again?"

"Their hollow to me." He knelt next to the blonde and pulled him onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair. He knew this meant nothing to him, but he needed to calm down his "lover". "Demyx, if I could, I would say those words to you every second of the day. But I cannot say something that I don't mean." His slender arms found their way around Demyx's waist. "Demyx, I hope that there is something that I could do to make your feel better but I can't. I tried to change my ways, see it from your view, but I can't. I could make illusion of what "love" is but I won't. I don't think I could hurt you more than I already have."

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
**_

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered.

"Dem, I would give everything up for my ways to change. I would do anything just to tell you three words."

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

"I understand. But why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You."__

_**And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you**_

"Wha-"

"I know that I'm incomplete. I know that I've closed myself off by logic. I can see through these "feelings" we pretend to feel. Maybe that's why I control illusions, Demyx. You were given water because of the way you act. Nothing slows you down and you don't care. You're free to think what you want to think because your "feelings" are pure and endless."__

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

"You tried to change yourself for me?" The soft voiced cracked.

"Yes…" Tears fell onto the steel-blue hair.

"B-but-"Zexion looked into the ocean-blue orbs of Demyx. They were full of love, care, and hurt. Hurt…put there by Zexion. Why couldn't he say the words? Why couldn't he say it! Just three words to this blonde and all the hurt would go away. Maybe he had too much pride. Maybe he was selfish. Maybe he did it to protect him. Maybe- No, he did it out of love. He did love the blonde.

"I love you, Demyx. And I realize it…its not hollow or an illusion. I love you Demyx. I love that I can call you Mine, now."_**  
**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

Demyx just stared.

"Really?" The tears began to slow down.

"Really." TheMelodious Nocturne smiled slightly, tilting the bluenette's chin up, kissing him fully.

"I believe you." But by the time he looked down. Zexion was passed out on his chest.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

__Steel blue hair was pushed at out his way. Just as his fingers were out they were back in. His hair was shorter. He jolted up to see a different surrounding than he expected. Not the dull gray walls, but walls with rock star posters and book cases full of books.

"Myde, wake up. MYDE!" Who was Myde?

"What do you want, Zo? It early." The blonde jolted up right. Had he just said Zo?

Two sets of hands felt for the own chest and found beatings.

"We whole again!" 'Zo' said.

"YEAH!"

"But how!"

"I don't know." The bluenette shook his head at Myde how was spinning in circles.

"Zo! We're somebodies!"

" Yes, Myde, Yes we are. And for the last time. My name is Ienzo. Not "Zo". And that's final."

"Okay Zo!"

"Myde?"

"Yes?"

"I can now say that, I love you, with all my heart."

* * *

**IM GOING TO CRY!**

**BK: Me too :...(..**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. ORIGINAL ONESHOT!

**HI! again...**

**First of all...PLEASE REVIEW THIS! OR I WILL SUE!**

**Biko-Kun: You will not...**

**Will to**

**Biko-Kun: Not**

**Too**

**Biko-Kun: GOD! You act like a female teen!**

**I AM! and I also don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Song Medicate by A.F.I(- Disclaimer)**

**Biko-Kun: Good girl you actually listen to me...I'm so proud, I'm gonna cry.**

***hands tissue***

**Biko-Kun: Thank you...please review her story...**

* * *

Demyx stared at his window to Kingdom Hearts, sighing. Rain pelted the windows softly. It only ever rained when Demyx was either upset or angry. Glancing to the ground, he saw a flash of steel-blue hair. Zexion, the one he wanted for himself. Watching the teenager run in the rain broke his black heart. (Since they don't have a heart and think the have feelings I'm going to call the Black Hearts). With a quick wave of his hand, the rain around Zexion stopped. Zexion simply bowed his head and went on his merry way. Demyx knew that the bow was for him.

**_Could I?  
Could I just find a way?  
I'd find you everyday  
and we could alter time _**

Rain continued to pelt. Demyx still stared out the window. He'd been like this for days. And so had been the rain. It let up for very short times when he saw Zexion move across the grounds, nodding his head to Demyx. He watched the boy reading his book. His black heart almost stopping when Zexion looked him in the eyes. Sometimes Demyx felt like Zexion really understood him and the rain. (If you could count sitting in the rain) Everyone else just ignored him when it was raining.

**_But  
I've come to find  
Everyone's gone away_**

The blond looked out the window and the rain began to gully wash. Zexion was no where. He searched the ground with his eyes and no one. This scared him. He quickly ran from the window sill and up the stairs to his crush's room. He rapped his fingers on the door. He heard coughing then feet shuffling.

"Zexion! What's wrong?" Demyx let himself in.

With all his might, Zexion wanted to yell 'IM SICK YOU IDIOT!' but he was sick and didn't want to hurt his favorite blond.

"I'm just a little sick. That's all." Zexion wobbled a bit.

"That's not a 'little sick' Zexion. You need to go back to bed." Demyx tossed the always-depressed teen over his shoulder and summoned a Dark Corridor leading back to his room.

"Demyx, why are we in your room?"

"Because it's soundproof. No sound comes in or out. That way you can relax. Well, if you find rain relaxing…" He motioned to the widow. "Apparently they don't have soundproof glass."

"No, the rain is fine. I love it." Demyx blushed and was thankful that Zexion was on his side so he couldn't see the red face.

"Do you need anything?"

"Something warm, maybe?" Demyx smiled and ran out. He was putting on a smiling face for the sick teen but turmoil brewed within him. He knew it was his fault that Zexion was sick. He just wanted to please him, which Demyx thought was sweet. Maybe Zexion liked him too.

Demyx stood on his toes and grabbed Zexion's tea from the top cabinet.

It was his fault that Zexion was bedridden and in agony. Him and his stupid water. When ever Roxas got sick Axel saw able to warm up their room with his fire. He wished he could look up to his friend, but how? He just made everything wet and cold. He got the one person he cared for sick.

Demyx turned the doorknob and entered his room. Zexion was sitting on the window sill looking out. He was mumbling to himself.

"I should've just ignored the door. Now I'm just a burden. What a drag being a burden on the guy you like. I just did this to myself. It's my problem." He turned around to see the boy he was 'being a burden on' standing in the door frame with tears in his eyes.

"Dem..."

"Do you really?"

"Wha?"

"Do you really like me?" Zexion blinked and moved closer to the blond.

"Yes, Demyx, yes I do." He stood on his toes and kissed the lips he wanted.

**_So this may be the time  
For the perfect crime_**

Demyx hungrily ripped off Zexion's clothes as their lips were connected. Leaving the pale lips he traveled down to Zexion's neck and kissed it everywhere. His hands were still removing his clothing as he attached himself to the slate-haired boy chest suckling on every piece of skin he could find. Zexion moans were all that could be heard. As Demyx's mouth dealt with Zexion's top half, Demyx brought his hand to Zexion's entrance and pushed two fingers into the tight spot. Zexion moaned/screamed. The blonde simply cooed to the teen and licked his ear distracting him once again, inserting a third finger.

**_Yes, this is perfect  
(This is!)  
Our Medicine  
(This is!)  
Our time to..._**

"Zexion, are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Just let me know if you're in any pain, in the slightest way, okay?"

"Mhm." Demyx pushed himself in all the way.

**_Medicate! _**

Zexion screamed.

"Zexion calm down…calm down my sweet." Pulling Zexion onto his lap, Demyx continued to coo into Zexion's chest.

When the tears stopped Zexion tugged on the long hair his hands were knotted in and Demyx nodded his head. He slowly pulled out and the back in. In and Out.

**_Here with me,  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate _**

Zexion tugged again and Demyx sped up. Finding his sweet's sweet spot he thrusted into it, constantly abusing it.

"h…harder…faster…please Demyx…PLEASE!" Zexion moaned out yelling at the end. Demyx groaned as Zexion grounded himself into his lap. Kissing Zexion again, he thrusted his hardest into the boy and, without warning, Zexion came screaming his love's name.

Demyx just blinked. 'I did it. He's all mine. No one else's. I have him all to me.'

'The perfect boy I have always loved is mine. ' They both thought.

**_Come Day  
You'll say you cannot stay  
What's more I'll feel the same  
It happens every time  
So, I've come to find  
Everyone goes away  
I'm destined to remain  
You were never mine  
So you were perfect _**

After a few seconds, after he paused, Demyx continued his ministrations. Zexion was still gripping his hair. Finally he came into Zexion. Zexion arched his back as the Demyx filled his body.

**_(This is!)  
Our medicine  
(This is!)  
Our time to,  
Medicate,  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name_**

**_Medicate _**

While he still could, Demyx pulled out and kissed Zexion every licking of the boys' come as he trailed up his stomach.

"I love you Zexion. I love you so much."

"But we can't Demyx. We can't. Ever."

"But I feel like I can when I'm with you. I can't describe it. All this rain is because of you-"

**_Can you describe what it's like?  
I feel nothing  
Can you feel this?  
Does it sting?  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
(Can you tell me how it feels?)  
I feel nothing at all  
(Can we pretend this is real?)  
I feel nothing _**

"-but I love you anyway, you idiot." Both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**_Medicate,  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Here with me,  
Now as we,  
Lose ourselves to us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Oh! _**

Zexion woke up to the sound of silence. No rain. He had a hard time remembering the last night. A sudden shift in the bed made him jump. He looked down to see a boy curled up half on his stomach and half on the bed.

"Demyx?" Memories of their love came back

**_You don't even know my name  
You don't even know my name _**

"Yes Zexion?" Demyx pulled himself all the way on top of Zexion, kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

**_Oh!_**

"I love you too."

**_Medicate!_**


End file.
